coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7431 (24th September 2010)
Plot Nick's devastated by Natasha's betrayal and orders Gail to leave. Natasha tries to explain her actions but Nick's in no mood to listen and tells her to pack her bags. Rosie recruits Jason to drive her to Sheffield in Kevin's car to find Sophie and Sian. Gail goes to the salon and reports back to Audrey, David and Maria. David and Maria are stunned to learn of Natasha's pretence. Sian's cross when Sophie admits going behind her back and phoning home. Rita feels let down by Tina. Norris feels they are too old to be living with youngsters. Kevin and Sally are alarmed to find a note from Rosie, saying she's taken the car. Rosie and Jason search Sheffield for the café where Sophie is waiting. Rosie's impressed by Jason's relaxed attitude to Sophie's sexuality, and they bond over their gay siblings. Tina tells Graeme that she is worried about facing Rita. Graeme says it's because they are both so alike. Natasha pleads with Nick, pointing out how he only wanted her because of the baby. She brings up Leanne's abortion and accuses him of being pleased to have an excuse to dump her. Tina suggests to Rita she should move out but hopes they will remain on good terms. Nick calls on Leanne and Peter and pours his heart out. They are sympathetic. Leanne urges Nick to be certain that he cannot salvage his relationship with Natasha. Rosie and Jason locate Sophie and Sian. Rosie hugs her sister and assures her everything will be okay. Sian's dubious but they agree to return to Weatherfield. Natasha tries to put her side to Gail, David and Audrey. They are unyielding and Audrey asks her not to return to the salon. Natasha leaves sadly. Rosie brings Sophie and Sian home. Sally and Kevin are very relieved and hug them. Nick returns to the flat to find Natasha's bags half-packed and an empty bottle of pills on the table. Nick's horrified to see Natasha lying unconscious on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Kay's Cafe and streets in Sheffield Notes *The man who Jason Grimshaw asks for directions in Sheffield is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A devastated Natasha tries to explain her actions to Nick, but is left a broken woman who sees nothing worth living for after he confirms his feelings for Leanne; and Sophie and Sian return home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,770,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Leanne Battersby (about Natasha Blakeman): "I didn't think she had it in 'er." Peter Barlow: "She didn't." Category:2010 episodes